Doctor Who
Episodes Critical reception Cast and characters The Second Doctor ( ) holds the record for highest episode count. The series' only original cast member, , left the series after season 4; however, she was replaced by original recurring actress as a series regular. The First Doctor ( ) made a guest appearance in the season 6 finale, being the first time two Doctors were at the same place at the same time. } |colspan=1 |- | |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=4 |- | |colspan=5 |colspan=1 |- | | Ruby Thorpe |colspan=4 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Wyatt Milton |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |- | | Craig Hornsby |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Sandra Jensen |colspan=3 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Debbie Lawrence |colspan=4 |colspan=2 |- | | Ramona Bowser |colspan=4 |colspan=2 |- ! colspan=8 | Recurring cast |- | | Nathan Thorpe |colspan=4 |colspan=2 |- | | Kathryn Thorpe |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Debbie Maes |colspan=3 |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |- ! colspan=8 | Villain cast |- | | Auton |colspan=1 |colspan=4 |colspan=1 |- | | Skull |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- |} : Worthy is credited as a series regular in one episode in Seasons 2 and 3. : Bilson is credited as a series regular in one episode in Season 4. : Rush is credited as a series regular in one episode in Season 5. Doctors First Doctor portrayed The First Doctor, making his first appearance in the series premiere and continuing his role in seasons 1 and 2. He is the only Doctor in the series to not be regenerated from a previous Doctor. Casting ETV reportedly approached several other actors before accepted the role, though not being the network's first choice. When asked by some people, ETV refused to reveal the actors who declined the role. Second Doctor portrayed The Second Doctor, making his first appearance in the season 2 finale and continuing his role in seasons 3 to 6. The Second Doctor is often described as the best Doctor on the series, being why he received more onscreen time. On 13 January 2022, Ian Harding stated in an exclusive interview that he was contracted to portray The Doctor until season 6, should the series still be going. Harding then clarified that he would not portray The Doctor further after season 6 due to wanting to pursue other roles as well; though stated that he would "definitely" sign on for potential guest appearances. Casting In a surprise, was revealed as the Second Doctor in a cameo appearance on the season 2 finale. ETV later stated that Harding was their first choice for The Doctor in season 1, but he declined due to "the lack of ratings in ETV series'". After season 1 aired, Harding contacted ETV and they "immediately" set up plans for him as the Second Doctor after season 2. The casting of the Second Doctor marks the first time when only one actor was considered for the role. Third Doctor A to-be-determined actor will portray The Third Doctor, who will likely make his first appearance in the season 6 finale. Casting ETV continued with its format of not creating a public casting call, due to wanting "big names to portray The Doctor" and wanting to keep the time of the Second Doctor's death secret. In May 2023, an insider source leaked news of actors who were supposedly in the running to portray The Third Doctor. These include: , , , , , , , , and . An impressive amount of ten actors potentially in the running would not be a surprise, due to the positive reception from the Second Doctor. However, this list eventually became small as Kozlovsky denied that he was running, followed by Bellisario and Ewell, leaving the list with 7 potentials. Snow later stated that she was "not called back" for an audition, and Harrison stated he did not get the part; this news also verified that the list was in fact true. A week later, Finley stated that "the list is probably fake" and that he was not interested in the part, leaving Rankin, James, Gadot and Ritter as potentials. On September 2024, ETV published a clip on their channel revealing as the actor portraying the Third Doctor. In an press release, ETV also stated that both male and female actors were considered for the role but that James was considered the best candidate. Spin-off In 2021, ETV announced following and 's departures that they had commissioned on a spin-off based on 's character Nathan Thorpe. The show premiered in 2022. The show ended its run in 2025 with a total of five seasons totaling 27 episodes.